Dangerous When Woken
by diego12191
Summary: One-shot based on my story "Rivals". VictorXOC.


Annessa awoke to a stream of moonlight playing across her face. She yawned, eyes adjusting to the dark as she glanced over at the clock on her bedside table; it was four in the morning. Annessa smiled rolling over, staring up at the ceiling. She'd just woken up from a rather pleasant dream and she sighed contentedly thinking about it.

She turned to look at Victor who was spread out beside her, sleeping soundly. The blanket had slipped down at some point during the night, exposing his chest to the cool air; it rose and fell with his peaceful breathing. She watched him sleep for a while, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

She moved with great care across the bed, making sure not to wake him. Slowly, she slid one leg over top of him, brushing away the rest of the blanket as she did so. She stopped when she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. She realized her leg was tickling his stomach; she waited until she was certain that he was still asleep before resuming. Annessa gazed down at Victor, straddling him while he slept.

His mouth was parted slightly, arms extended on either side of him. She smiled, tracing the contours of his face, running a finger over his lips and along his scraggly jaw line. His mouth turned into a half smile but still he didn't wake. She smiled again, feeling more daring; she let her fingers trail lower, now lightly massaging his neck before moving onto his chest.

She continued her exploration, teasing the sides of his torso. He gasped softly in his sleep but still did not wake, encouraging her further.

Annessa skimmed her hand across his stomach, dipping lower and lower, teasing Victor. As her fingers moved across his groin, she noticed that he had started to get hard. She leant forward to pick up with her lips where her hands had left off, making her way back up his body.

She kissed her way across his jaw-line and down his neck onto his chest, eliciting a soft moan from Victor. She glanced up at him, making sure he was still asleep before continuing. She continued downward, trailing kisses over his chiseled abs; he bucked slightly when she neared his groin again, causing her to stop moving lower only when she was certain he was still asleep.

She nibbled at the inside of his knee gently, and worked her way up yet again. She stopped when she came to the top of his thigh; he bucked again when her cheek brushed against his balls. She smiled evilly, moving closer to his cock, breathing heavily onto it before licking the tip lightly.

All of a sudden she felt a strong hand clamped around her shoulder. She looked up to find Victor staring at her sleepily. He was grinning as they stared each other down. Then, he gave her shoulder a light tug.

She slid back over him, rubbing her body along his and trailing her fingers along his sides causing him to shudder. She held herself up so that their faces were barely touching. They stared at each other again; Annessa could see the deep longing behind Victor's eyes; she leant down to gently touch his lips with her own, barely kissing him. She could feel him smile through the kiss and felt him move underneath her as he reached up to cup her face in his hands. Her lips parted under the pressure and she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. She felt his tongue glide into her mouth, moving around to explore every crevice. He broke the kiss after a while, but it felt too soon. He pulled away to look at her again before sitting up slightly, moving to whisper in her ear.

"You better finish what you started," he hissed; she grinned mischievously and ran her hands along his back as he began to kiss her shoulder.

Suddenly, without warning, Victor rolled over, taking her with him, so that he was on top of her. He growled softly and placed another kiss on her lip; this time allowing her tongue to take the lead, pushing forward to race over his. He held her by the back of the neck and pulled her up towards him as he ground his lower body against her. Annessa moaned into his mouth and ran her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Victor slid his free hand along her side before cupping it around her breast, kneading it slightly before trailing his hands lower again. He groaned as he felt her wetness press up against his lower abdomen; he pulled away from her slightly to slip a hand down to meet her.

Annessa gasped for breath as Victor massaged her clit with his thumb, kissing her stomach and thighs. She gripped the sheets tightly as she whimpered under the intense pleasure. Victor moved closer to her, abandoning her tortured clitoris to lie on top of her again. She kissed him, rubbing herself along the length of his member.

She leant forward again, this time to nibble on his ear as he pushed into her, causing them both to groan with pleasure. He pumped slowly, both hands now roaming and massaging her chest. Annessa continued to tease his ear with her tongue, causing a shiver to run down his spine; she raked her nails along his back as he began to nibble on her neck and shoulder, his movements picking up in speed.

She began to match his thrusts, feeling Victor's muscles tightening beneath her hands. She could feel her own climax building and she moved to press her lips to his once more. She couldn't take it anymore, biting down on Victor's lower lip as she finally came, the muscles in her legs clenching as her walls tightened around his manhood. He growled deep in his throat, pulling her close as his own climax overtook him, his movements becoming jerky, less fluid, his breath ragged. He collapsed on top of her once he had finished, burying his face in her shoulder.

They lay together like that for a while, her arms wrapped around him, his hot breath tickling her neck. Finally, Victor rolled over to lie next to her as she began to drift off, closing her eyes in exhaustion. Annessa sighed, moving to lie on her side, facing him; she smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her, dragging her towards him so that she was snuggled against him.

She closed her eyes and had barely fallen asleep when she felt him kiss her on the cheek one last time.


End file.
